


Paths crossed

by Hotgitay



Category: Party Girl (1958)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vicki is complicated and Thomas likes complicated





	Paths crossed

The lawyer couldn’t shake that gorgeous head turning dancer off of his mind 

Vicki was complicated 

Yet that fact alone was one of the reasons their paths crossed 

She wasn’t necessarily an easy person to get to know and that’s what drew Thomas to her 

Vicki knew how to use her sexuality it’s how she managed to stay in the business as long as she has 

It’s not so easy being a showgirl you have to be multitalented a triple threat as they say

When Vicki’s path crossed initially with he handsome older lawyer she had to admit she played him 


End file.
